Al crusar el oceano
by yeah-baby91
Summary: "Lista para la aventura" "Mas que lista Oliver" Liley
1. Chapter 1

**Inglaterra 1595**

"Lilly repiteme otra vez por que te ayudo con esto"

"aver oliver por veinticincuentava vez oliver, mi hermano Lucas es un cobarde que no aguanta estar en un barco por mas de 2 minutos sin tener que estar bomitando y no ahy cosa que yo mas quiera que acompanar a mi padre a explorar estas tierras nuevas" termino la chica de los cabellos rubios con un lijero brillo en sus ojos "ahora oliver pasame las tijeras nesesito cortar mi cabello un poco"

"yo diria que mucho" murmuro el chico antes de pasarle las tijeras

xoxoxoxoxox

"Lilly o debo desir Lucas Trustcott" dijo el chico con una sonrisilla " demonios Lilly te ves igualita a tu hermano"

"Por algo somos gemelos"

"ahora si amiga iremos a explorar" dijo el chico apuntando a la nada con una mirada fija

"eh, Oliver que observamos?"

xoxoxoxxoxoxo

"Lucas hijo no sabes cuanto te extranare" dijo una sentimental Heather Trustcott abrazando a su 'hijo'

"claro yo tambien lo are madre" dijo Lilly tratando de finjir su voz

"Lilly hija crees que enganas a tu madre te cuidado porfavor" dijo la madre al oido de su hija a lo que la pequenia rubia asintio con la cabeza

"Es hora de abordar hijo ya suelta a tu madre no seas un bebe" dijo un hombre alto de cabellos castano "te extranare amor mio" le dijo el hombre a su esposa dandole un tierno beso

Lilly subio al barco justo tras ella su amigo Oliver que terminaba de despedirse de sus padres

"Listo para la aventura" dijo el castano con un pequeno guillo

"Mas que listo Oliver" sonrio Lilly ascuchando a su padre girtar 'eleven anclas' si ella estaba lista para explorar esas nuevas tierras de las que su padre hablaba tanto


	2. Chapter 2

**Oceano Atlantico 1959**

"Oken!" Grito Jhon Truscott algo enfuresido "ya te dije por quinta vez en este dia el tirnquete no es para dormir!"

"Si capitan" dijo un Oliver muy apresurado bajando por las cuerdas del barco

" ahora limpiaras toda cuierta y dile a mi hijo que te ayudara que no crea que no lo estoy viendo desde aqui! hoiste Lucas!"

"maldita sea!" murmuro Lilly mientras bajaba por las sogas atadas al trinquete "pero papa ya es noche no veremos lo que hacemos" refunfuno Lilly con su voz finjida

"No me interesa recuerda que tu y Oliver son parte de la tripulacion que esta a mi cargo asi que los tratare como tal escucharon los dos ya saben donde esta todo" dijo por ultimo el capitan Trustcott

Oliver Y Lilly tomeron las cubetas y cepillos para limpiar la cubierta varias veces tropesaron debido a la escases de luz

"Oliver me prugunto que habra en esas Tierras estoy tan emocionadaya quiero explorar y matar unos cuantos indios"

"Hay veces que creo que tu debiste ser el hombre de la familia y no Lucas"

"TIERRA A LA VISTA!" se escucho el grito de desde el palo mayor

"Ya era hora llevamos 2 semanas en el barco" dijo Oliver extendiendo las manos al cielo

"eres un dramtico Ollie" contesto la rubia

"DAME UN APROXIMADO DEL TIEMPO DE LLEGADA PALUMBO"

"APROXIMADO DE 2 HORAS CAPITAN" contesto ena chica mientras asia sus calculos

"DEME CORDENADAS"

"20 AL OESTE 5 AL SUR"

"Olier ya deja de vomitar solo lleva 5 minutos esta tormenta" dijo una Lilly truscott irritada mientras miraba como su amigo tenia la cabeza defuera del barco vomitando.

"Pero gah! tu papa dijo que gaaah solo faltaban gaaah" se quejo Oliver Oken mientras voltia asia su amiga "dos horas y ya gaaaah llevamos 5 horas y esta tormenta lo a empeorado todooo gaaaaah!" hecho todo en los zapatos de la rubia

"Que asco oliver"

2 horas despues

"TIERRA POR FIN TIERRA!" dijo un olvier dramatico besando la arena que estaba en el suelo

Lilliy solo se tapo la cara con su mano y agacho su algo avergonsada "eres un dramatico Oken" susurro la chica

"En filas todos!" Dijo fuertemente el capitan Truscott "lo primero que aremos sera empesar el campamento aremos un fuerte que nos proteja de cualquier cosa todabia no sabemos que tipo de gente viva en esta tierra asi que ponganse a trabajar!" en eso llego uno de los tripulantes con varias herramientas palas, achas, etc. lo ideal para empesar con la construccion del fuerte y el campamento. Toda la tripulacion agarro una herramienta ecapto Lilly la cual se abia alejado encuanto su padre se descuido.

"Lilly prefieres un martillo grandotote (maso) una de esas cosas para recojer tierra (pala) o... Lilly?" Oliver confindido pues no encotro a su amiga cuando boltio

Lily iva por bosque lleno de arboles dejando una que otro marca para no perderse, iva completamente distraida viendo su alrededor y no alcanso a ver la caida que se encontraba delante sullo dio un mal paso y tropeso calloendo por un pequello desnivel asiendola caer, sin querer se llevo de encuentro a una chica que estaba sentada al parar la chica se encotro debajo de Lilly algo confundida sin saver lo que la golpio

"ah lo siento" dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos "no fue mi..." se quedo algo fria la chica al ver a la otra chica a los ojos esos ojos la hipnotisaron el reflejo del sol ilumino de tal forma esos ojos que lilly no lo podia creer estaba completamente perdida en esos ojos.

"amm... e- estas bien?" pregunto la chica asiendo que Lilly despertara de su sueno

La rubia se paro en rapidamente de arriba de la chica "lo siento no vi por donde caminaba" dijo Lilly mientras le extendio la mano a la otra chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La otra le tomo la mano pero en vez de levantarse la jalo asiendo que la rubia se callera de cara a la tierra, mientras la chica morena se hecho a correr.

Lilly algo confundida se pone de pie rapidamente y sigue a la otra chica para suerte de Lilly la otra no era tan rapida pues rapidamente la alconazo y practicamente la tlakeo contra un arbol

"Hey!... hey... Hey! calmate no te are nada" le dijo Lilly al ver como la chica luchaba por liberarse de la chica del cabello rubio la chica dejo de luchar pero nunca levanto la mirada "oye mirame cuando te hablo" la chica solo movio la cabeza en negacion " entonses entiendes mi idioma" la chica asintio, la otra puso una mano en su barbilla asiendo que levantara la mirada "cual es tu nombre?"

"Miley" la chica dijo en un susurro.


End file.
